the eyes of a homatical killer
by B gal
Summary: mine first L&S fic in 629'saka Deadly POV. rated for the same reason as the first one. Was 629 born crewl and heartless, or there's another reason? 1shot.


(an: hope you like it. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! disclamer: I only own the interipation of the plot, the ornigal plot and a few OCs.)

I was cramped in some container. I always was. It was stupid and pathic, yet hard to get out of.

"Rueos," I sneered to myself.

Then, I felt something touched the thing around.

It felt something, like dark engery. I tried to find out who or what, but not a singal thing detected mine speical talent.

Then, I felt something wet dropped on it. I felt a warm glow around me. Then, I felt the container got a bit bigger. It kept getting bigger and bigger. I felt like I was floating. Then, it got strong and week enough to break free. I fell. I got out mine giant dagger knife and smirked.

"Irtyu," I said, "Erau meeka-"(an: It means: "perfect. Now, I can-" I'll traslate everything she says in this fic, expect for 'rueos'. That, I'll let you find out on your own.)

But, I felt something grabbed onto me. I tried to get free, but failed. I never detect anything, but I felt someone there. I shack it off, yet I glared like someone was in front of me. Then, the force covered me and pulled me in.

Darkness. nothing but darkness. Yet, I'm still awake. I felt a bunch of sheets. I was slowly falling into unconiousness.

"_tueh ser wer feas wo meeka_?" I thoughed to myself.('where the heck am i?')

"You are perfectly fine, child," Said a voice in mine head.

"_huh_?"

I never felt anyone there. I still kept falling into unconiousness.

"You'll remain unharm," the voice went on, "but, you remain a slave to the voice that you hear other then mine."

"H_ita ert meeka eir_?" I sneered weakly in mine mind. ('what if I don't?')

"You'll find out,"

Then, I fell unconious completely.

* * *

I was floating in the darkness when I heard something. 

"You're bluffing,"

"I never bluff."

I woke up.

"eritu we feas," I said to myself('what the heck?')

'those are beings that had what you want most,' the voice said.

I felt a smile went across mine face. An _evil_ smile. Mine desire is the most inportant thing.

'hunt those you detect,' the voice said.

I smirked. then, I felt the pages fused into mine skin.

"eritu aertubfe?" ('what's happening)

'you're being released," the voice said, 'your powers are going to get some brats. enjoy every second.'

I was being pult by a powerful force. then, I felt it stopped. I detected three people. I looked at them, angerly.

"You think we'll be afriad of _that_?"

"Yeah,"

"Looks can be deciving," Said a board tone.

'now, take the brats,' Said the voice.

I smirked, then got out mine wepond. I herd them ran off. I went after them, laughing at the though of getting mine desire. I found someone there. She was hiding in a bush, shacking in fear.

I smirked, then sladed her. I herd a blood curdled scream. Then, I saw red liquid around at what I hunted. I picked it up with mine hand. Some stained on the right conor of something on me. Was it mine leg? I shacked it off, then went after another girl. I cut something half way. She somehow espape.

I then went up to someone. I smirked at it.

"please spare me," It said in a nervous.

I smirked, then kept stabbing her.

I was about to finished it off when I herd a board tone.

"That's enough, 629."

I stopped. I glaired at it.

'That's the voice of your master,' The voice said.

I stormed off. I saw things stained in blood, yet I wondered what those things are. But, I didn't care. The deed was done. I left the area and into some place that I find cozy.

* * *

The place was cozy. Then, I felt someone there. enmotions was confused yet tough. I smirked then went behind it. I sladed it a bit. 

I felt it faced with me with fear. I smirked, then laughed at it.

"cousion?"

I had no idea what the heck a cousion was, but I smirked. I got out mine wepond.

"Die," I sneered.

I heard a gasp, then of someone running. I smirked, then went after it.

We fight off. He tried to claw me, but I sladed him from trying to do so. he sometimes doage, but I came up on top.

soon, I saw its body covered in blood.

"Cousion stop," It said, after a while.

I just stared at him.

"Meeka kwnoa krista," I sneered.(... I don't know what that means...)

It gasped.

"You take that back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I smirked. I sladed it some more.

In a matter of minutes, It fell to the ground, barely alive. I smirked. Only one more hit and I'm done with this pathic creature.

Just when I was about to slave him when I herd something.

"Stop it, 629, now."

I looked at mine victiom, then at mine wepond, then at where the sound came from.

'Listen to the voice,' Mine guidenace said.

I dragged mine wepond and left, muttering swears to myself.

'Don't worry," Guidance said, 'you'll get him soon.'

* * *

I went to a dark place. I felt someone there, but I never felt anyone there. 

"Ifka teide swoenaska?" I asked('why do you hide in the shadows?')

"So those who may be watching won't know who I am," A voice said in a board tone.

"Hgea yeeka lieacd meeka?"('If you stop me from mine wrath, then why do you released me?')

"I send you to kill Myltre to teach her a lesson, not to kill anyone else." The voice said.

I turned mine back on it, death glairing it.

"I know that you want to kill everything that moves," the voice said, "but only kills the ones I say."

I turned mine head a bit.

"Ivcea etiu thoeui meeka, itrucs rueos yeeka," I sneered at it.('you don't control me, so ---- you.')

"Whatch that mouth," The voice said.

But, I stromed off, muttering things to myself.

* * *

I hold mine wepond, looking for prey to hunt. 

'Why did you fail to listen to the voice?' Mine gudiance asked.

"S_huegdf dnfuebr weygye meeka,_" I sneered in mine thoughs at it. ('Because I can control myself,')

'a foolish mistake child,' guidance said.

"rfv hrf ehr isehurh jwihe," I whispered.(It isn't a stupid mistake.')

'You'll find out...'

I just want that voice to shut the heck up. So, I forgot everything the voice said back there and went on. Then, I herd a rustle.

I looked around. I detected prey. I went up to where I herd the rustle. Then, I felt something closed on me. It felt like a glass shell.

I tried to espape, but failed. I felt a hand picked up the shell. I turned to detected emotions, things i never detected before. I death glaired it. I felt a sneering smirk on his face.

"Not even the most visious thing can't defeat me," It sneered.

I muttered swears as I was been taken away. then, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to find myself floating in some strange liquid. I felt a glass container around me, by a bit larger and roomer then the last thing I was contained in. I felt like someone was watching me. I also felt a tube on mine back. It was unconiable. 

"This sucks..." I muttered.

I felt a gasp in a mind.

"_What is these words..._" I thoughed.

'You are learning English,' Guideance said.

"English..." I whispered.

I was slowly going unconious. Before I fell going to unconious, I herd two voices.

"Experiment 629 can't stop me!!!!!!!!!"

"Time will tell. Time will tell."

* * *

I was floating there, with an evil glaire in mine eye. I was felt like mine eyes were going to closed agian when I herd a voice. 

"I guess Hamstervile got the wrong guy."

"Neeka,"

I woke up. I felt a naivee' girl came in front of me.

"We come to help you," It said.

"Leave me alone," I sneered.

"We won't hurt you," It said, "We ju-"

"I said, leave me **ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" I shouted.

I felt a dark engery coming out of mine eyes. I felt mine face dripping with anger.

Then, I felt a the same dark engery coming from eyes coming below the three. Then, they grabbed them.

I blinked.

"_What is this?_" I thoughed.

'Your new power...' Gudiance said.

I smirked.

"I guess I could get used to this power," I sneered.

I got some other dark engery and broke me free. I then pulled the wire off mine back. I went up to them and smirked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you," I said.

I felt the same dark engery, but this time I control it. I got a few other shadows to get mine wepond. They obeyed.

"Looks like I'm doing this the old fasion way," I sneered.

I swong mine blade at the three. I felt an evil smirk on mine face. Just when I was near cutting their heads off, I herd a voice.

"All right, 629, you had over stayed your welcome."

* * *

Mine blade screeched to a hault. I turned to see three dections with feelings of evil and greed. 

"I should be killing those two, not you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" One of them sneered, "Now, get back to your containment unit."

I turned the blade and faced it at the creature.

"No," I said blankly.

I felt that the one I talk back to was losing it.

"HENCHMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It yelled, "SEIZED THE MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I had an angry look on mine face. Before I fought off the other jerks, I faced the others.

"I'll deal with you later," I sneered.

I went into battle.

I fight off something that remind me of the creature that I almost kill before. He clawed me a bunch of times. I got really angery. Then, I sladed him. His blood stained everywhere. Some went on his skin. I smirked.

Then, I felt something about to grab me. I doage and got out mine wepond. I got mine eyes to feel the power agian.

Mine dark minions went after him. He kept doaging all of them. I kept fighting him.

After a while, He was about to kill me. I tried to get the dark power in mine eyes, but it failed. I was conored. It had a smirk on his face.

"I'm the supior bounty hunter," It said,"and there's-"

Mine eyes felt that dark power agian. I felt the dark minion grabbed it and covered its mouth. I went in front of it, smirked then kill it. Its blood stained everywhere. I smirked.

then, I felt a dart charging at me, but missed. I turned to felt the thing that send his henchmen after me.

"You had tempered with mine patence for the last time," It sneered.

I glaired at him. I was about to used the dark engery of mine eyes when I felt someone there. It felt like _two _people inside one. One was overpowering the other, who was trying to espape.

"I won't let you hurt this sweet and innocent creature," It said.

"You must have a few screws lose deary," Hamstervile barked.

The two started fighting each other. Before the battle contuined, one of them faced me.

"And just to make sure you don't cause any more misift..." It said

It snapped its fingers. Right when it did that, something that was made of the same material of the thing that was on mine back grabbed mine legs and arms. I looked at what did that, death glairing it.

It and the two in one thing went away for their own reasons. I tried to espaped, but failed. I tried to get the dark engery in mine eyes, but it didn't work.

"The technogoly around mine arms and legs must had been interfacing mine new power," I sneered to myself.

I sighed for no reason.

'Find your strongest emotion,' Gudiance said.

"What strong enmotion...?"

'used your anger to power your eyes,' Guidance said.

I felt rage in me. The rage went into mine eyes. I felt the dark minion cutting the wires on mine limbs. I was free(agian). I smirked, then went to the other two.

* * *

I went to the battle scean. I herd them talking. 

"Noone cam defeat me," he sneered.

I got one of mine shadows to grabbed him. I felt him turned to see me.

"Noone makes a fool out of me," I sneered.

We went into a battle.

I fought him off with mine wepond. He kept shouting tiny bombs at me. I tried to get mine eyes the dark engery, but failed.

We kept battleing each other. The bombs went and scared mine skin. I felt weak.

The next thing I knew I was conored by him, weak and nearly defeated. I felt him smirking.

"I win," He sneered.

Time stopped for me. I was lost in mine thoughs and falling unconious.

_"I want this guy dead__..."_ I sneered in mine thoughs.

'I'll get you the power to stop him,' Guidance said, 'but you may gained two things that never had before.'

"_I don't care,_" I thoughed, "_I just want him stopped_"

'Very well,' Guidance said.

I felt a light going around me. Then time went back on for me. Mine eyes got the engery I wanted. Mine dark eisenced slaves grabbed him.

I got out mine wepond and sladed the jerk. The shadows disappeared and dropped his corspe. Blood was stained everywhere and his corspe as well.

I laughed at this, then I felt werid.

'What had I done,' I felt like saying.

But instead, I felt tears like blood(literally) in mine eyes. I put mine face on a rock.

I only felt like crying and nothing else. Then, I felt something warm picking me up. I felt warm arms around me. It felt nice.

"It's all right Deadly," The voice said, "it's all right."

That was all I herd. I was too busy sobbing to hear anything else. Then, mine sobbing went down a bit.

"_What are these..._" I thoughed to myself.

'Those,' Guidance said, 'are enmotions. You gained enmotions most living things have expect for fear.'

I opened mine eyes. I saw a nine year old girl.

She had long brown hair, fire red eyes, peach skin and dressed in a black dress with a skull on it, two black chains with spikes on them on each rist and long black boots. She looked board.

I looked around to see a blood spattered alien ship and a few other girls, few corspes and two aliens.

"_What is this..._" I thoughed.

'You gained sight more then blood/gore,' Guidance said.

I looked at them with a silent face.

"Deadly?" One of the girl who sounded filliarm to me asked the one holding me.

"The name fits her," She said in a board yet filliar tone.

I gave a small smile.

"I like that name..." I said.

Then, I felt weak. I colasped, unconious. Everything was black.

* * *

I woke up to see I was in a dark area filled with pages. I was floating there, getting ready to fall into unconiousness. I herd something. 

"I'll tell your serect."

I listened to what mine master said, all of it true. Or, at least as far as I know. Then, when all was silent, I felt something around the thing, then everything went black agian.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in another place. It was creepy, not from where I was used to be.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Halloween town," Master said.

"Is it our hometown, Master?" I asked.

Master turned and faced me.

"It's Doomsbury," Master said, "and yes."

She held mine hand.

"Come on," She said, "we had to meet someone."

I was being pulted.

After a while, we met up with a fat mayor dude with two faces(litrally, one of them peached and happy looking, the other white and depressed). He looked at Doomsbury in fear with the white face.

"Is the pumkin king in there?" Doomsbury asked.

The fat dude nodded his head slowly and nervoiusly. We went in the town hall.

We saw a tall ans skinny skeleton that looked 18 dressed in a black bat bow tie and a black and white pinstripe suit. Doomsbury looked at this, board.

I know she couldn't help it, since I couldn't detect any emotions on her.

"Hi," She said in a board tone.

I saw a little nervoius qiuvior behind his back, proably that noone else notices. He turned and faced us.

"Hello," He said calmly, but I know that he was scared of her.

Doomsbury explained to me on the way that we were meeting the pumpkin king, the halloween icon and feared by everyone. I though it was kinda embrassing that he was scared of a girl much younger then him.

"I got what you sent me for," Doomsbury said.

I went up to him and gave a small wave.

"Exiclent!" The skeleton said.

"Ummmmmmmm, Doomsbury?" I asked to her.

"Yes?" She said in a board tone.

"I was wondering..."

I whispered the rest of it in her ear. When I was done, Doomsbury nodded her head slowly.

I smiled, then went to the place I wanted to go alone.

"Once you get back," Doomsbury said, "I'll get your new home ready. Just don't kill anyone off."

I nodded, then disappeared.

* * *

I went to the center of the woods. I put a blood stained paper in the center of the woods.

I herd someone come by. I hid behind a bush.

It was mine cousin, Stich. He found the note I left for him. He opened it up and read it. he looked around to see if anyone(other then me) was watching. Then, he put the note somewhere and left.

I gave a small smile. I fall into unconiness agian. I felt myself fading from this world.

(an: How do you like it? I'll do Doomsbury and May next. R&R, but no flames. OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


End file.
